Forgotten Love
by Misshotpink96
Summary: Remus Lupin had a Girlfriend. a Mate. Problem is no one remember who she was or what happened to her, Sucky summery Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from original characters


I woke up with a smile on my face. My arms wrapped around the most perfect woman.

I didn't want to move. It was our anniversary. Days before her birthday. She will be considered an adult. It work would be legal to ask for her hand. The ring was in my trunk in a secret compartment. Everything was perfect. I should have known it was too good to last

She woke up slowly. Looked up at me with the bluest eyes you have ever seen.

"Morning Love" she spoke in a voice thick from sleep.

"Good morning" I replied. She sat up and stretched automatically reaching for her wand. She casted tempus to check the time.

"Remus you're going to be late for round again" she said getting out of bed.

As if on que there was a bang on the door.

"REMUS LUPIN. GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED." The shrill. Voice of an angry Ms. Evans.

Both occupants of the room winced.

"I'll be down in a moment Lily." I said in a more appropriate tone. Reluctantly getting out of bed.

Getting dress, then reached in his trunk and took out a box that sat next to the ring, he handed it to her.

"Happy Anniversary, Grace" he said with a shy half smile

She looked up from tying her shoe and showed a smile that took my breath away.

"You remembered" she said face full of happiness.

"Of course I did" she grabbed the box and opened it

She let out a gasp

Inside the box was a bracelet. A simple platinum one with five words that brought tears to her eyes

You Are My Savings Grace

I looked down at my shoes suddenly embarrass with the corniness play of her name.

She pulled my face up to look at hers. Tears streamed down her face. She kissed me gently. Wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer.

"It's beautiful" she said leaning her forehead on mine.

"I mean it. You saved me. Helped me get through my... problem. Saved me from me. If that makes any sense." I rambled

"It makes perfect sense. Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

We didn't move for a few moments. Another bang of the door broke the peace.

If looks could kill, Grace would have destroyed the door and murdered Lily then some.

I chuckled, took out the bracelet ad put it on her wrist. Kissing the inside of her wrist after I latched it on. I grabbed my bag. "I'll see you at breakfast"

"I love you" she said pecking my lip before walked out shouting "Love you too"

I ran down stairs to the common room to see Lily standing next to the door. Looking peeved.

I winced anticipating an ear full as I ran to her.

"REMUS. Just because there is only a month till we are. Out of here doesn't mean. You can slack off on your head boy duties" She ranted

"I. Know Lills. But it's Grace and mines anniversary. I wanted to give her her gift before I left" I explained.

Lily's eyes softened. She gave a forgiving smile and." did you decided to go with?"

"The bracelet with 'Your My Savings Grace' on it" he said looking everywhere but her.

She gave a loud AAWWWW.

My face heated up.

We finished the rest of our rounds in silence and now the great hall

We made our way to the great hall. I sat next to Grace while Lily sat next to James.

The hall was liberated with excitement. Term was almost over.

I was chatting with Sirius when the owls came.

An old looking owl no one recognized landed next to Grace with a letter attached. Grace face turned white when she saw the seal on the letter.

"Grace you Ok?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She took the letter and the owl flew away. She stared at the letter for a moment then opened it.

She read it quickly that got up and ran out of the hall.

"GRACE" I yelled shock at what just occurred.

I ran after. My mind going a mile a minute. What the heck was that letter? Millions of possibilities popped in my head.

I caught up with her in an abandoned hallway on the seventh floor. I grabbed her arm.

She threw herself on me. Bawling her eye out.

"Grace what is wrong?" I asked not expecting her explanation

"He's coming Remus. He is going to take me. There is nothing we can do. He is going to take me." She muttered face buried in my shirt.

"Who is coming?"

"Sanguini" She whispered, A chill passed through the empty hall the lights when out.

"When I was a child my mother was attacked by this vile creature. She sacrificed me to save her life. He would come when I was old enough and take me as his. And when he did he will make me his." She whispered with her eyes clothes as if repeating a reading she has read.

"I won't let that happen. We- we- we will tell someone. Dumbledore . He'd know what to do" I said getting frantic. No one was taking my tiger, my saving grace. My mate.

The last thought shocked me. Moony has claimed his mate.

"You can't stop it. No one can stop it." A rush of cold air blew through the hallway "It's too late"

She clung to me. Moony growled at the air sensing danger.

Grace noticed my reaction, her eyes calculating quickly, the temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Im your mate" She whispered. Her eyes watered but did not stop moving like she was reading something. Her eyes brightened after a moment.

"Rem Bite me" She said suddenly.

"WHAT" I asked shocked though my inner wolf howled at the thought.

"Bite me Rems. Make me like you, make me yours. He can't make me his if I'm yours." She said in a rush. Our breaths coming out in vapor clouds.

"I can't give you this curse Kitty" Calling her her Maunder name.

"If you don't he will give me his, Please Moony. Make me yours before it is too late." She was crying hard now.

I couldn't stand to look at her like this. I lowered my head to her neck and bit hard enough to break skin. My canines elongated venom spilling into her veins. Poisoning her system.

She shuddered taking in the warmth of it. She bit my neck on instinct to make us bonded. Mates for life. I looked into her blue eyes as a circle of amber showed in the center of them barely noticeable. Moony was purring with glee. I didn't know wolfs purred.

A slow clap broke us apart.

"You think you're so clever." a chilling voice said in the wind,

"You can't have me now Sanguini." Grace said in a shaky voice,

"That is where you are wrong, I might not be able to make you mine but I will still have you." The voice said,

Suddenly Grace was tugged out of my arms

"Grace" I yelled lunging at her grabbing her.

"Remus" She screamed in terror. Holding on for dear life as something kept tugging her,

"Grace" I screamed tugging back with all my might. Moony lending a hand but it wasn't enough, she was slipping.

"Remus, Don't forget me. Come find me. I'm sorry Rem. I'm so sorry. I love you" She said and with a final tug she was out of our grip falling into a shadow. Last thing I saw was her wide blue eyes and her scream.

"GRACE" I yelled in the top of my lungs. She was gone. My mate was gone. Moony was going wild snarling at the spot a chuckle amended from.

"You won't be seeing your little kitty every again."

"Come here and face me like a man" I growled.

"I feel you and your friends will be a problem. Well I have a solution for that"

"What do you mean?"

"You and everyone you know shalt not remember Sweet Grace. It will be like you have never met your saving grace" Sanguini chuckled

How dare he. I lunged at the spot where his voice was coming from.

"Mas Obliviate" He shouted and everything went black.


End file.
